Minimarket Story
by Ranfzhr
Summary: Baekhyun dibuat ibunya berada dalam situasi paling mengerikan di tengah musim panas. "Dik?Gula aja? Nanti tambah manis, lho, kamunya." EXO. Chanbaek. BL.


Di salah satu siang terik pertengahan libur musim panas, Baekhyun harus merelakan siang santainya untuk memenuhi perintah tak terbantahkan dari sang ibu. Katanya, gula pasir di rumah habis dan kebetulan minimarket ujung komplek mengadakan diskon besar-besaran. Jadilah Baekhyun sebagai kuli dadakan untuk memborong barang diskonan di sana (tidak hanya gula, tapi juga jus botolan, tepung terigu, garam, saringan minyak, _centong_ nasi, dan sekian barang yang tidak nyambung satu sama lain), sementara di rumah ibunya sedang _kipas-kipas_ depan teve.

Baekhyun malas panas-panasan. Baekhyun juga tidak suka berkeringat terlalu banyak. Baekhyun hanya suka bersantai bersama komik di kamarnya yang dilengkapi _AC_. Hampir saja tadi ia menggunakan payung hanya untuk pergi beberapa meter dari rumah menuju minimarket itu. Karena telah memutuskan tidak melakukan itu, Baekhyun menyiasatinya dengan berjalan _mepet-mepet_ ke bawah atap rumah orang atau pepohonan di sepanjang pinggiran jalan komplek. Sekalinya kena matahari, badannya otomatis akan berjengit. Bisa-bisa dia gosong seperti sepupunya—Jongin, pikirnya. _Nggak banget_.

" _Finally_." Baekhyun kelebihan senang saat akhirnya kakinya berpijak tepat di depan pintu minimarket. Matanya terpejam sedang hidungnya meraup udara banyak-banyak. Tampangnya persis seperti baru saja menemukan satu-satunya sumber air di tengah padang pasir. Hawa dingin dari dalam yang terasa sampai luar mulai menggelitik kulit Baekhyun yang kegerahan, mengundangnya untuk segera masuk. Dengan itu Baekhyun melangkah mantap ke dalam.

Sayangnya, harapan Baekhyun untuk segera menyapa dinginnya _AC_ minimarket harus terhempas dan terombang-ambing, seperti tubuhnya yang kini seolah hanyut di lautan manusia.

"Punyaku!"

"Aku melihatnya duluan!"

"Argh! Berikan sendok itu padaku, dasar jalang!"

 _Duh!_

Cuaca panas, terikan ibu-ibu _rempong_ , bukanlah kombinasi yang sehat untuk kepala Byun Baekhyun. Berkat lautan ibu-ibu bertenaga super, Baekhyun sukses terlempar keluar. Bonus kepala berdenyut akibat teriakan yang menerobos pendengaran tiba-tiba. Belum juga dua langkah ia masuk ke minimarket tadi, dan sekarang sudah berhadapan lagi dengan terik di luar.

 _What the hell?! Ini, kan, hanya minimarket, bukan distro atau gerai produk_ branded _yang sedang cuci gudang_.

Ayolah, hawa panas begini mana ada tenaga untuk menerobos kerumunan macam itu? Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Baekhyun mau pulang. Baekhyun benar-benar _mager_. Maka satu-satunya pilihannya adalah berteduh di bawah atap teras minimarket bagian sudut, berdampingan dengan tong sampah. Mungkin menunggu sampai setidaknya ada sedikit ruang yang tersisa baginya untuk masuk.

Lima menit.

Sepuluh menit.

Baekhyun mulai mengobrol dengan tong sampah.

Limabelas menit.

Duapuluh menit.

Baru di menit yang ke-duapuluh lima, minimarket lengang. Baekhyun tidak tahu harus lega kemudian bersyukur karena penantiannya berakhir, atau menendang pintu sambil menyumpah mengenai betapa terbuang waktu santainya siang ini. Tapi akhirnya Baekhyun tetap melangkah masuk.

Pemandangan yang pertama dilihatnya bukan deretan rak penuh barang. Melainkan seorang pegawai kebersihan yang tengah mengayunkan sapu berlatarkan jejeran rak kosong.

Sudut bibir Baekhyun berkedut, siap memuntahkan sumpah serapah. Apa, sih, yang ada di pikiran ibu-ibu itu sampai menghabiskan seluruh stok minimarket ini?

Dengan langkah besar-besar penuh hentakan, Baekhyun merelakan diri untuk tetap memeriksa bagian bumbu dapur—

— _kosong._

Kecuali sebuah kantung kecil yang nampak teronggok _loyo_ di ujung rak.

Sambil merengut Baekhyun meraihnya. Begitu menangkap tulisan 'Gula Pasir 1.5 kg' di kemasannya, ia menenteng kantung itu malas-malas menuju kasir. Terserah, yang penting Baekhyun dapat. Meskipun hanya sebungkus gula pasir yang mungkin kemasannya saja sudah hampir bolong.

Ia menghempaskan kantung gula itu ke meja kasir, kemudian mengeluarkan lembaran uang dari saku. Kedua tangannya tersilang di depan dada, menunggu petugas kasir memproses barang sambil membuang muka ke luar kaca minimarket. Baekhyun seratus persen sebal siang ini. Saking sebalnya, tanpa sadar Baekhyun _manyun_ dengan alis berkerut dalam.

"Dik?"

Baekhyun cepat-cepat menoleh, sudah siap menyodorkan uang. Tapi _komuk_ mesum yang tiba-tiba saja bertopang dagu di meja kasir sambil menatapnya itu membuat kerutan di dahi Baekhyun semakin dalam. _Apa-apaan mas ini?_

"Beli gula buat apa?" tanya mas-mas petugas kasir dengan senyum tksd— _tidak kenal sok dekat_. Padahal gula yang mau dibelinya belum diurus. Dibiarkan begitu saja di atas meja kasir. Tidak profesional!

Karena terlalu heran, Baekhyun tidak mampu menjawab. Sementara sosok berseragam biru-kuning-merah di hadapannya itu masih tersenyum lebar. Tanpa maksud apapun, Baekhyun melirik _nametag_ si kasir.

 _Park Chanyeol_.

"Gula aja?" tanyanya lagi. Tangannya bergerak memproses kantung gula dengan _scanner_ yang ada. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sangsi. "Nanti tambah manis, lho, kamunya."

Baekhyun mau _poop_ sekarang juga. Baekhyun kaget, malu, _ngefly_ , tapi lebih banyak jijiknya.

Tangan besar si kasir mengulurkan belanjaan Baekhyun. Sementara itu Baekhyun menerimanya takut-takut. Dan benar saja, kasir _freak_ itu dengan seenaknya menyelimuti tangan Baekhyun yang sudah menggenggam plastik belanja dengan telapak tangan besarnya.

"Dik, kamu tahu, ada dua awalan yang berarti banget buat aku. Awal bulan waktu gajian, dan—" Tatapan kasir bernama Park Chanyeol itu ( _berusaha_ ) mengunci Baekhyun. Namun si pelanggan _unyu_ ini sudah terlanjur _illfeel_ setengah hidup. "—dan awal waktu aku melihat wajah cantikmu."

Berkat itu, Baekhyun berhasil menemukan tenaganya kembali dan merampas plastik putih berlogo _Koreamaret_ dari tangan sang petugas kasir. Setengah membanting Baekhyun meletakkan uangnya di meja. Tanpa membuang waktu ia menggapai pintu keluar.

"Dik?"

Serius, Baekhyun ingin cepat-cepat kabur sebelum lepas kendali kemudian melakukan hal-hal seperti menjungkirbalikkan meja kasir dan mencabut pintu dari engselnya untuk dilempar pada orang itu. Tapi tubuhnya malah berhenti di depan pintu, seolah menunggu _serangan_ apakah gerangan yang akan dilancarkan berikutnya.

"Boleh minta nomor hapenya?"

Baekhyun keluar membanting pintu minimarket. Ia menggerutu sepanjang jalan pulang.

.

.

 **fin!**

.

.

 _ **Chanyeol nggak jadi blonde:( Wkwk its okay cause he's still hot:v**_

 _ **Saya tahu ini aneh, pendek, dan unfaedah. Tapi yang nggak sengaja buka kemudian baca jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya yaa hehehe. Review juseyoo**_


End file.
